House of Randomology
by Three Little Kittens
Summary: It's in ze title!
1. The Angels meet YGO and BB!

Yana: Hey there, folks! This is our first fanfic! Yup, you heard it right, OUR fanfic!  
  
Anjira: I came up with the idea! Right, Yana???  
  
Yana: Yep! Now you're wondering, "Why are there only two of you? Shouldn't you be 3?"  
  
Anjira: Thats because Hannah, AKA Ryou's obsessed Fan, is busy being bored right nowwwww! but we have other friends besides Hannah who will help!  
  
Yana: That's right! So Anjira, what should we write about?  
  
Anjira: Wellll these are crossovers, right???  
  
Yana: Yeah, so?  
  
Anjira: ((stares at Anime DVD collection of her cousin)) Hmmm....  
  
Yana: Wah? Di Gi Charat? Chobits? Saber Marrionette J?  
  
Anjira: GALAXY ANGELSSS!!!!!!! and.......Yana what should be the anime to mix this with???  
  
Yana: Hmm... I love Galaxy Angels.... maybe Yu-Gi-Oh? Or .hackLegend of the Twilight?  
  
Anjira: Not .hack!!! The game's tooo haaaaaaard! Yu-gi-oh and Beyblade!!!!  
  
Yana: You just read my mind! Any weird pairings?  
  
Anjira: oo.....err.....Nicole and Kaiba X)  
  
Yana: What aboot KaixNicolexKaiba? LOVE TRIANGLE!  
  
Anjira: KaibaxKai? I know! Celly and Kai, Nicole and Kaiba except Kaiba hates Nicole!!!  
  
Yana: HOORAH! What else? Ryou and Hannah?  
  
Anjira: -.-; what happened to Mia???  
  
Yana: I dunno... I don't like slutty people..... RayxMariah? Nah, that's too ordinary...  
  
Anjira: hrmmmm.....((see's Yugi and MARIAH??!! holding HANDS?!))  
  
Yana: OMG! ((gets her's dad's digital camera and takes a picture of Yugi and Mariah)) Wait 'till I show everyone this!  
  
Anjira: Hey look! There're the Angels! They look like their all set for the fic!  
  
Yana: Yep, now we hafta wait for the guys...  
  
Tyson: ((talking to Max)) (since their both ninnys) So then I said, "is that your new girlfriend or the old one painted over?" ((laughing like mad))  
  
Yana: Now I gotta admit, that's the only good joke that I've heard from you, Tyson.  
  
Tyson: Urk.... ((twitch)) err....thanks?  
  
Forte: Hey! Are we gonna start the fic or what?!  
  
Anjira: We need the Yu-Gi-Oh cast and the other Bladebreakers!!!  
  
Yana: Leave it to me! ((gets cellphone outta nowhere and calls some random number)) Hey Kaiba! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!  
  
Kaiba's Butt: ((falling through the roof))  
  
Yana: ((yelling at the cellphone)) YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BE LITERAL!  
  
Ri: Ah.... Let me handle this! ((bangs her sword against the wall and all the people that needed fall through the roof))  
  
Kai: Oh no.... not again....  
  
Ri: ((grabs her dagger and puts it against Kai's Throat)) You WILL do this fic...OR ELSE!!!  
  
Kai: ((gulp))  
  
Yana: I never saw you that scared before.  
  
Ri: ANYONE ELSE NOT WANNA DO THIS FIC?! ((Grabs 10 daggers out of her pocket))  
  
Everyone else: No....  
  
Ri: I can't hear ya!!!  
  
Everyone else: NO!  
  
Ri: That's better!  
  
Anjira: Yana, DISCLAIMER!!!!!  
  
Yana: You don't have to shout. Anjira, Hannah and I do not own Galaxy Angels, Yu-Gi-Oh and Beyblade. If I did, I'd kill Kaiba, torture Kai and join the Angel Unit.  
  
Ri: On with the HOrse RACE!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: The Angels meet World Champion and Pharaoh!  
  
Forte: ((BIIIIIIIIIG sigh)) SIIIIIIIGH........ It's soo boring!!!  
  
Milfeulle: Tea's ready!  
  
Vanilla H.: ((walks to the table))  
  
Lanfa: ((is talking/flirting with "someone" on the phone))  
  
Mint: Oooooooh! Curse that Cardcaptor Sakura! No one can have as many costumes as meeeeee!!!! ((uber-frustrated))  
  
Milfeulle: Mint?  
  
Mint: Yeah?  
  
Milfeulle: Tea's ready!  
  
Mint: ((anime fall))  
  
The whole ship of the Angel Unit crashes into Domino and strangely enough there was a BBA Tournament going on!!! (Yana: BBA tournament? Anjira: Just go with it!) Anywho, Yugi and the gang were in the audience! Coincidence? Yes.  
  
PA: The loud crash of the space ship has postponed the match! Sorry for then inconvenience!!!  
  
Kenny: Woah, what are the chances of that?!  
  
Dizzy: About 1 in 1 million.  
  
Tyson: This sucks eggs.....  
  
With the Yu-Gi-Oh gang...  
  
Joey: Didja see dat?! A spaceship just crashed!  
  
Yugi: Let's go check it out! ((all run to spaceship))  
  
Forte: ((rubbing her buttocks)) Ooooof.....Lanpha, Milfeulle, Mint, Vanilla? You guys okay?  
  
Everybody except Vanilla: HAI!!!  
  
Nomad: Whattabout me?!  
  
Forte: Of course you're okay, you're only a missile.  
  
Nomad: Hmph. At least Vanilla-san cares about me. Back in those days, women were kinder and gentler.  
  
Forte: Live in the NOW nomad....not the THEN  
  
Ryou: Are you okay?  
  
Milfeulle: Hai! ((looks at her tea set)) Aw, that tea set cost me 1400 yen!  
  
Great Will of the Macrocosm(from Excel Saga): As the Great Will of the Macrocosm I shall bring your tea set back to life LAAAAAAA!!! ((tea set is fixed))  
  
Milfeulle: Thank You Ms. Will!!!  
  
Max: Hey, what's going on?  
  
Mint: Our ship crashed. It was so sudden.  
  
Tyson: Tell me about it. I was THIS close to winning!  
  
Ray: Tyson!  
  
Tyson: What?  
  
Ray: Mariah's been two timing meeeeee!!!  
  
Dizzy: And do you think we'd really care? (Yana: Is this the part where we pop in? Anjira: Maybe...)  
  
Anjira: ((Humming opening song of Excell Saga))  
  
Yana: Yugi and Mariah sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-  
  
Ray: What was that?  
  
Yana: I knew you would ask.  
  
Anjira: Hey lookie! It's the Angel Unit!  
  
Yana: I know that! And I think Kenny and Dizzy know why.  
  
Kenny: You see...  
  
Dizzy: Leave the explaining to me, Kenny. You see, someone stole the engine of your ship. But how could that guy carry something that big? Well, I don't know. But whoever it was, he's somewhere near. Very near.  
  
Malik: ((carrying the engine)) Hello!  
  
Forte: YOU! ((gets machine guns and starts shooting Malik))  
  
Malik: AAAAH!!! ((drops engine(slow mo mode)))  
  
Kenny: ((slow-mo)) NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! ((lands on his back in slow-mo and it's normal speed again))  
  
Engine: ((lands on Kenny))  
  
Kenny: ((paralyzed because of the engines weight))  
  
Tristan: Ouch.  
  
Kenny: ((is brought to the hospital with Dizzy))  
  
Yana: Poor guy... Anywho! Ray, Mariah's two-timing with Yugi! ((dun-dun- dunnnnn!))  
  
Ray: No! You're lying!  
  
Yana: Why would I lie to you?  
  
Ray: Because I know how devious you are!!!  
  
Yana: ((gasp)) And I thought you were soft. Here. ((shows Ray picture of Mariah and Yugi holding hands)) The truth hurts, no?  
  
Yugi: Hey! Where'd you get that!!!??? ((still holding hands with Mariah))  
  
Mariah: Yeah, where?!  
  
Yana: I have my sources. Ray?  
  
Ray: ((sobbing)) Mariah, how could you?!  
  
Mariah: It was an accident!!!  
  
Ray: what do you mean?!  
  
Yugi: Mariah was making a card for you with super glue and she spilled it all over our hands!  
  
Yana: Really? ((pulls their hands apart)) Hey, there's no glue! And it isn't even sticky!  
  
Mariah: I'm so sorry! ((sobs)) I wanted to make you jealous to see if you love me!  
  
Yana: Are you sure?  
  
Mariah: Yes!  
  
Yana: Would you crucify yourself for Ray?  
  
Mariah: Um...  
  
Yana: Thought so.  
  
Ray: I love you Mariah!  
  
Mariah: I love you Ray! ((both run into the sunset))  
  
Yana: Okay, okay, break it up, people! ((does that music creaks then stops thing)) Seriously, do you think you two are meant for each other?  
  
Ray and Mariah:...  
  
Camera focus on the lips....(examine them.....the look like a cat's right?)  
  
Ray: Uh... well...  
  
Mariah: Uhh... ummm.....  
  
Yana: If I didn't ruin your moment, you guys were meant for each other. Besides, PINK FURBALL! ((points at Mariah))  
  
Great Will of the Macrocosm: I shall turn back time and Yana will leave The two neko-jins alone! ((turning back time and such))  
  
Yana: FWEE! I have not interfered with Ray and Mariah's relationship! Wait, I just said that? Yeah, I remember! ((to Mariah)) PINK FURBALL!  
  
Anjira: Lets go home already.....it's 11:00 PM already.....(in other words 2 b continued!)  
  
Yana: Yeah, all this interfering is making me sleepy....... Bye guys!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Dizzy: Kenny lost his memory? NOOOOOO!!!  
  
Kenny: Eh?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Anjira: To be continued!  
  
Yana: I love interfering!  
  
Angela: I am a sleepy head, nyo!!!!  
  
Ri: R & R! 


	2. YGO Stage Play! part 1

Anjira: ((sugar high and is BORED)) Hello! It's Anji and I'm so bored....I'm SUGARHIGH!!!  
  
Yana: It's me, Yana and I'm bored and... that's it.  
  
Anjira: ((for absolutely no reason, grabs a bucket of sugar and coffee and shoves it down Yana's throat))  
  
Yana: HI, WE'RE ANJI AND YANA! WELCOME TO SUGARRRRR AND COFFEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! WHEEEEE!  
  
Anjira: ((not sugar High anymore)) GA and BB won't be in this chapter since they just ruin the whole thing..... ((YAWN!!!))  
  
Yana: ((suddenly not sugar high too)) Yeah, it kinda ruins the plot. But then again, this story never had a plot, did it?  
  
Anjira: you gots a point there....  
  
Yana: Ha! I'm right! =)  
  
Yugi: Could we erm....start the shoooowww???  
  
Malik: ((randomly)) I like eggs.  
  
Ryou: Doot dee doooooootelydootely doooooooooooooooo!!!!!  
  
Yana: O-o Okeeee..... Anjira, you do the disclaimer.  
  
Anjira: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Pokemon!!!!! If I did Yu-Gi-Oh's plot would be WAAAAAAAAAY different and there would be a Pokemon EMERALD!!!! (heehee)  
  
Yana: Did you say Pokemon?  
  
Anjira: yes I did!  
  
Yana: Well, let's start the chapter! I was about to say action-packed, but oh well.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Domino City, siiiiiigh)  
  
Ryou: ((sigh)) Walking down the same, boring street going to the same, boring school with the same not-so-boring friends.... I wish something extraordinary would happen!  
  
Suddenly, a yellow cat with deep gray eyes and a purple tip on HER tail walked up to him. (It's Ri!)  
  
Ryou: O-O There's something you don't see everyday.  
  
Cat (Ri): ((claws come out of her paw and the turn out to be thrown at Ryou and he is now PINNED to a fence)) Heehee ((Turns back into human Ri...in her SKIRT!!!))  
  
Ryou: Unhand me, you cretin!  
  
Ri: ((throws daggers at him but intentionally misses)) Miaaaaaaaaaa! I got Ryou!!!!  
  
Mia: You did? Thanks, Ri!  
  
Ri: Eheehee! nn ((transforms and she is wearing her Domino uniform.....then it's raining all of a sudden....-.-)) YAY!  
  
Yana (the OC): ((comes outta nowhere)) Hey Ri!  
  
Ri: Hewwo!!! ((turns around to see Yana in a waitress outfit (You know the poofy ones? Like what Chii wears?) ))  
  
Yana: Don't ask. Anywho, I saw what you did back there. That was cool.  
  
Ri: You mean this? ((grabs a spear outta now where and when Ryou was aboot to run away from Mia he gets pinned to the wall by the spear)) It's easy! Hey..... aren't you supposed to be in uniform?  
  
Yana: I told you, don't ask.  
  
Ri: .....Oh let me guess, your Dad's trying to turn your restaurant into a cafe?  
  
Yana: No...............  
  
Ri: .....Okay, weeeeeeeell come on, let's go to school! It's raining harder than before!  
  
Yana: Yeah, this costume cost a lot! ((covers mouth))  
  
Ri: ((smile)) okay... I won't laugh so spit it out already  
  
Yana: I got the lead part at the school play and I have to wear this poofy waitress costume. Wonder who's the lead man......  
  
Ri: You tried out?! So did I!!!  
  
Yana: What part didja get?  
  
Ri: Promise you won't laugh?  
  
Yana: Cross my heart.  
  
Ri: ((Takes a deeeeeeeeep breath)) Shapeshiftingbestfriendofthemaincharacterssssssssss! ((gasping like mad))  
  
Yana: What's so funny about that?  
  
Joey: ((poofs to Yana and Ri))  
  
Ri: ((sees a book in Joey's hand called: "Script: Old Man Johanson")) Oh man... You're the Grampa of the main character in the play!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: Yeah, I know. I wanted to play dat guy with da sword, but dat part was taken. v-v  
  
Ri: oh....you mean the bad guy part? Kaiba got that one.  
  
Joey: Fft. Suits him right.  
  
The rain became SOOOOOO strong, school was canceled and all the cast members had to go to Ri's house since it was the closest to the school and they decided to rehearse there! (Anjira: Good thing Ri has a mansion! Yana: Yeah!)  
  
Yana: Okay, there's a big chance that at least someone here plays the lead guy. Who is it?  
  
Malik: I am! ((raises hand))  
  
Yana: ((slaps forehead))  
  
Malik: What?  
  
Ri: I know who the lead guy is......  
  
Everyone: Who?  
  
Ri: ....Him! ((points at the script Tristan's holding "Script: Lead Guy, Marvin"))  
  
Tristan: Oh yeah..... I forgot I even auditioned!  
  
Yana: ((grabs script)) Hey...... he's not the lead guy...... it says here 2ND lead guy, Marvin!  
  
Ri: ((grabs script from Yana and cleans it a bit and the '2' becomes a '1st'))  
  
Yana: Then it must be my script! They didn't mention my part when I auditioned! ((cleans the 1st lead girl a bit and it now says 2nd lead girl)) Ha! I knew there was something funny with the one!  
  
Ri: That means........ EVERYBODY CLEAN YOUR SCRIPTS!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: ((cleans his script)) I don't play old man Johanson, I play Orlando Johansen! The 2nd lead guy that accidentally falls in love with the 2nd lead girl!  
  
Yugi, Yami, Tristan and Duke: SEA MONKIES OF BAD GUY?!!!!  
  
Kaiba: ((cleans his script)) Evil advisor of bad guy. Feh. No wonder I couldn't believe that script had lots of devious planning.  
  
Bakura: Yeah! I'm the MAIN bad guy!!!!!!!  
  
Marik: And I'm Minion number 3! Is that good?  
  
Malik and Ryou: Angel and devil of every character?!  
  
Celestina: Lesse..... Girlfriend of evil bad guy.  
  
Kaiba: NOOOOOOO!!!! That means kissing scenes for them!  
  
Celly: We broke up, remember?  
  
Kaiba: Oh yeah, forgot about that.....  
  
Mia and Meyra: Sisters of Main girl no.2!  
  
Mint and Reysha: Girls who fall in love wif sea monkies 1 and 2!  
  
Tea: Main girl!  
  
Ri: You didn't clean yours ((shakes Tea's script....)) Script: Annoying old hag who the bad guy kills in a fire?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Poor you, Tea!  
  
Tea: Then who's the Lead girl?  
  
Everybody: ((Stares at Ri in Shock))  
  
Malik: You're the lead?  
  
Yana: Hold yer phone.... ((cleans Ri's script)) Ri's still the shape- shifting person.  
  
Everybody: Phew!  
  
Ri: I have another script too! ((Cleans script2)) ME?! I'm the lead girl?! ((Faints))  
  
Tristan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Serenity will hate me!  
  
Duke: She already hates you.  
  
Tristan: That makes it even worse!  
  
Ri: And Serenity?  
  
Serenity: ((cleans her script)) Main girl's Sister! Yay!!! (They make good sisters since they're both sorta blind!)  
  
Mokuba: ((cleans script)) I'm the main girl's brother!  
  
Ri: welll.....that's settled.......  
  
Yana: Let us now rehearse! Where do we begin?  
  
----------(intermission!)---------  
  
Anjira: I know you guys are confused  
  
Yana: Yep. We know.  
  
Anjira: So here's The REAL cast! Yana? would you do the honors? Mint and Reysha fall in love with Yugi and Yami....that means their sea monkeys too!!!!  
  
Yana: Ri and Tristan DO NOT fall in love in the play. Serenity and Tristan are.  
  
Anjira:Yeah! It's Ri and JOEY?!  
  
Yana: Joey accidentally falls in love with Yana in the play. Yana's a waitress. Joey's a rich guy.  
  
Anjira: okay!  
  
Anjira: Then who falls in love with Ri?  
  
Yana: I dunno.  
  
Anjira: Marik?  
  
Yana: Minion number 3?  
  
Anjira: You mean minion no.3 who is actually the main guy?  
  
Yana: Yep! I know, that makes no sense BUT WHO CARES?!  
  
Anjira: Now is time for the who is whoooooo!!!!!  
  
Yana: That's right!  
  
Anjira: Yana? Would you once again do the honors?  
  
Yana: Sure!  
  
Ri – Roxanne  
  
Marik - Marik/Minion no. 3  
  
Yana – Lara  
  
Joey – Orlando  
  
Serenity and Mokie - Siblings of Roxanne  
  
Mia and Meyra - Lara's sisters  
  
Yana: You do the rest, Anjira!  
  
Anjira: Okies!  
  
Kaiba - Bad guy's advisor  
  
Bakura - Bad guy  
  
Yugi - sea monkey no.1  
  
Yami- sea monkey no.2  
  
Tristan- sea monkey no.3  
  
Duke- sea monkey no. 4  
  
Mint and reysha - Melanie and Rachel sea monkies who fall in love with sea monkeys 1 and 2!!!  
  
Anjira: Your turn, Yana.  
  
Yana: Sure thing!  
  
Ryou – Angel  
  
Malik - Devil  
  
Tea - Annoying old hag who bad guy kills in fire  
  
Yana: I think that's it?  
  
Anjira: Yep!  
  
---------end intermission----------  
  
Yanu: ((narrating the story)) Once upon a time...... ((Cast starts to act)) in London, there was a girl named Roxanne. She was ordinary like many other people were.  
  
Ri: ((reading a story about the world war to Mokuba))  
  
Yanu: But there was one problem with her. She was blind.  
  
Ri: Oh drat......my daggers are missing! ((but they were hanging on her wall))  
  
Yanu: Lucky for Roxanne, there was also another girl in the family who was blind.  
  
Serenity: Hi Roxie! ((starts playing with Mokuba))  
  
Monoki: But Roxanne wasn't completely blind. No. She can see very well under water or in rain!  
  
Ri: ((in the swimming pool))  
  
-----------------------------------------(stopping for now more next chapter!)  
  
Serenity: ((telling a story to Mokuba)) ...And he is very mean. He once banished a hundred people to the shadows!  
  
Mokuba: Ohhhh....  
  
Serenity: ((notices that story has stopped)) Oh. Sorry.  
  
Anjira: It's okay Serenity!  
  
Serenity: ((leaves stage with Mokie))  
  
Yana: Okay, tune in next time for House of Randomology!  
  
--------------------------(R&R folks!)------------------------ 


	3. YGO Stage Play! part 2

Yana: Hey! HEY! HELLO!  
  
Anjira: Hewwo!!!  
  
Yana: Soo.... we gonna start the 3rd chappie?  
  
Ri: Yesssssssss! In this chapter we have Bloopers of the rehearsal in my house!!!!!!!  
  
Yana: And Hannah's in da hizouse!  
  
Anjira: That's right! But... she's watching TV right now --;  
  
Yana: Okeee... who's doing the disclaimer?  
  
Anjira: We do not own Yu-gi-oh!, the cast or Beyblade! If we diiiid... We would do stuff beyond your imagination!  
  
Yana: Let the chapter commence!  
  
Ri: ((pops a party cracker thingy)) Banzai!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------(blooooopy bloopers!)  
  
Chapter 3: YGO Stage Play - Part 2!  
  
Practicing entrance scene! Performed by Yanu (Narrator no. 1) and Monoki  
(Narrator no.2)  
  
Monoki: We here have a story  
  
Yanu: A story not too cliché, but not too original, either.  
  
Monoki: Yanu, would you be kind enough to start the story????  
  
Yanu: Of course, Monoki. Our story starts not so long ago, in London.  
  
Monoki: There was a girl called Roxanne. (Ri)  
  
Yanu: She was a very talented soul.  
  
Ri: ((Looking for the book about the world war)) Oooooh! Where is it?!  
  
Yanu: But there was one problem. She was blind. That and she and her siblings were orphans.  
  
Mokie and Serenity: Errr... It's in your hand Roxanne...  
  
Monoki: But they were happy anyway. They lived in the French cafe that was famous for its coffee.  
  
Yana (waitress Lara): You guys! The coffee machine's got Malik's hair!!!  
  
Malik: ((hair inside coffee machine)) HEEELP!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: ((slaps his forehead)) CUT!  
  
Later... they were rehearsing the scene with LARA and Orlando.  
  
Joey: So, how's business?  
  
Yana: Never better!  
  
Joey: So, errr... I um... like the coffee... What's in it?  
  
Yana: ((blushing, but she's just acting, by the way)) Um.... Hey look, isn't that Mokie?  
  
Mokuba: ((being pulled by a thug guy)) Let go!  
  
Serenity: Gimme back my brother!  
  
Tristan: How the heck did you get in here?  
  
Thug Guy: I dunno. I'm leaving. ((goes out of Ri's mansion))  
  
Yami: Well that was random.  
  
Kaiba: Cut...  
  
Rehearsing scene where the bad guy burns Tea!  
  
Tea: Please, evil one! Give friendship a chance! Friendship is-  
  
Bakura: I've had enough of you! Minions! Burn this annoying hag!  
  
Marik: ((throws Tea into the fire))  
  
Mia: That was some nice acting there, Bakura! What got you so motivated?  
  
Tea: AGH! The pain! I got a 3rd degree burn! Ow! It hurts!  
  
Mia: ((stares at Bakura))  
  
Bakura: What? At least I did my part.  
  
Tea: Ow! My flesh! My poor flesh! The flames! Why must they torture me so?!  
  
Mia: -.- I'm calling an ambulance. ((walks to the phone))  
  
Bakura: ((whistles innocently)) ((pours gasoline on Tea))  
  
Tea: URGH! AAAAH! Ow, ow, ow! The scorching fire! It has singed my soul! The intense heat!  
  
Bakura: Ah shut up.  
  
Scene where Minion no. 3 saves Roxanne!  
  
Bakura: Hand over the treasure!  
  
Ri: Never!  
  
Marik: I'll save you! ((swings from a rope to get Ri but misses and crashes))  
  
Everyone: Ooh! Ow! Ouch! That's gonna leave a mark...  
  
Yugi: This isn't getting anywhere guys...  
  
Kissing scene! Dun dun dunnnnn!!!  
  
Joey: Lara, I wanted to tell you this for a long, long time. I... I... I... ((both look like they're aboot to k-i-s-s))  
  
Mokuba: ((does that music-creaks-then-stops thing)) Eww! Big brother, they look like they're about to kiss! Gross!  
  
Kaiba: --;  
  
Kissing scene number 2!  
  
Ri: ((gets a plunger and uses that to "kiss" Marik))  
  
Malik: Did you clean that?  
  
Ri: I dunno...  
  
Marik: ((runs and pukes))  
  
Rehearsing scene where bad guy's advisor plots to kill the bad guy!  
  
Kaiba: Mwahahaha... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- ((cough choke wheeze))  
  
Yami, Yugi, Tristan and Duke: ((dully)) All hail Kaiba. All hail Kaiba. All hail Kai- ((water floods in)) –BAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Kaiba: Eh? ((notices water is rushing from the bathroom)) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!! ((runs))  
  
Mint: Oopsies. ((drains all the water))  
  
After rehearsing...  
  
Ryou: It's hopeless! We can't do anything right.  
  
Yana: Don't worry everyone. The school play isn't until next week. I'm sure we'll find a way!  
  
Monoki: That's the spirit, Yana!  
  
Joey: Yeah, if we practice harder, we'll get it right somehow!  
  
Malik: So what are we waiting for?  
  
Everyone: Yeah! Let's do it!  
  
So the gang rehearsed everyday. Let's just hope they don't mess up for the big night. I mean, with the psychos and all. Meanwhile...  
  
Tea: Is it bad?  
  
Doctor: No. You can go to the school play!  
  
Tea: ((gets visions of her burning again)) NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------(Next part, next chapter!)  
  
Yana: I'm lazy when I do a short chappie. Look at that! I had to do the rest of the chapter! Meh, Anjira's lazy anyway. R & R! 


	4. YGO Stage Play! part 3

Yana: Hey folks!  
  
Anjira: HELLO! I'M A FREAK SHOW AND I JUST FARTED!  
  
Yana: Riiiight. Um... Disclaimer?  
  
Anjira: Let's make Yugi do it!  
  
Yugi: Aw, do I have to?  
  
Yana and Anjira: YESSSSSSSSS!!!!  
  
Yugi: Yana and Anjira do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. What a relief.  
  
Yanu: ((lights up a fire cracker and burns down Kaiba's house)) Banzai!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------(Happy Tree Friends is cool!)  
  
Chapter 4: REAL Rehearsal!  
  
Ri: ((sitting on a chair, looks up at Marik)) Hey Marik, I have a question.  
  
Marik: Wah?  
  
Ri: How'd you get a part in this play? I mean, you don't seem to have an interest in acting at all.  
  
Marik: ((about to say something but just stands there with his mouth open)) Let's just do a flashback! ((presses a red, shiny button and everything becomes flashbacky))  
  
Flash back... Domino High  
  
Marik: ((walking by the hallway, blacks out, then ends up in the janitor's closet)) ((sees a pair of eyes staring at him that it's so creepy)) ...  
  
Intermission!  
  
Anjira: Before you say anything, I would just like to point out that Ri has an older brother named Re. That is all. And, instead of being blind, Re is mute and carries a plushie gun and a very, very, very long sword that is very, very, very deadly.  
  
End Intermission!  
  
Marik: ((girly scream))  
  
The eyes turned out to be the director of ze play!  
  
Director: You have screaming! Would you be... minion number 366?  
  
Marik: Uh... no?  
  
Director: ((gets all angry)) YOU MUST DO IT!  
  
Marik: ((girly scream)) Okay, okay! I'll do it! ((cries like a wittle baby then sucks thumb))  
  
End flashback!  
  
Marik: ((sucking thumb))  
  
Ri: Too bad I couldn't see that, but I sure could hear it!  
  
Ryou: Hi Ri! ((sees Marik sucking his thumb)) Um, why is Marik sucking his thumb?  
  
Ri: Long story. Ryou, how'd you get a part in the play?  
  
Ryou: Flashback, please!  
  
Flashback!  
  
Director: ((in auditions)) Next!  
  
Ryou: ((goes on stage but falls flat on his face)) ((gets up but suddenly...))  
  
Bakura: ((comes in with his flamethrower)) FWEE! ((burns random things))  
  
Ryou: Bakura, stop that this instant! Blah blah blah... ((begins to make a soeech similar to Tea's, only it's about not burning people))  
  
Director: That's what we're looking for! Bakura?  
  
Ryou and Bakura: Yeah?  
  
Director: You guys are in the play!  
  
Bakura and Ryou: YAY!  
  
End flashback!  
  
Intermission!  
  
Yana: Bakura is now the Devil, Malik is the Main Bad Guy and yeah.  
  
End intermission!  
  
Ryou: ...and that's how I got in the play!  
  
Ri: Oh. Kaiba!  
  
Kaiba: What?  
  
Ri: How'd you get in the play?  
  
Kaiba: ...  
  
Flashback!  
  
Kaiba: ((found a newspaper ad that said "You! You must... sing a happy, happy, happy song! Sing a happy-")) ((tape of newspaper ad gets burnt and burns Kaiba's hands so Kaiba landed in the hospital))  
  
Guy: Kaiba... you must join the school play...  
  
Kaiba: ((unsconsciously sings contract and he was in the school play))  
  
End flashback!  
  
Ri: So that's how it started! And that's why your hand is so black that you can almost see the bone!  
  
Kaiba: Hn.  
  
Yugi: Hello, Ri!  
  
Ri: Yugi! How'd you, Yami, Tristan and Duke get in the play?  
  
Yugi: Weeeell...  
  
Flashback!  
  
Yugi: ((is at the school's swimming pool)) Tristann, do I have to?  
  
Tristan and Duke: Yes!  
  
Yugi: ((Gets in the pool, slips and is drowning))  
  
Yami: Yugi is in deep peril! I must go save him! ((gets in pool and saves Yugi))  
  
Director: You guys! You guys are perfect for the school play!  
  
Duke: Does that mean we're in?  
  
Tristan: Duh.  
  
End flashback!  
  
Ri: Ooh!  
  
Yugi: Yup.  
  
Joey: Hey Ri!  
  
Ri: We'll just go to your flashback, okay?  
  
Joey's flashback!  
  
Joey: ((beats up some kid in the alley))  
  
Director: You have some good beating up potential! Will you be in the play?  
  
Joey: Sure. Whatever.  
  
End flashback!  
  
Joey: Yeah, that's how I got in the play.  
  
Ri: I wonder about Tea's... I'll do her flashback!  
  
Tea's flashback!  
  
Tea: ((walking down the street, talking to herself, thinking aboot her next fwiendship speech))  
  
Out of nowhere, she sees a cute, little puppy barking a song!  
  
Director: You have good barking potential! Will you be in the play?  
  
Dog: ((runs away))  
  
Director: ((sees Tea)) AAAH!!!!! BROWN-HAIRED WOMAN! DIEDIEDIE! ((burns Tea with a lighter, gasoline, acetone and salt)) Oh no, I burned her! Will you be in the play nonetheless?  
  
Tea: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! THE FLAMES! THE ACETONE! THE SALT! I NEED TO FART! ((farts and explodes))  
  
Director: Oops, I think I killed her! At least I got her signature! Ooh, that's a big burn mark.  
  
End Tea's flashback!  
  
Ri: Ow...  
  
Serenity: I'll just tell you my flashback now.  
  
Serenity and Mokie's flashback!  
  
Serenity: ((at the park, playing with Mokuba))  
  
Director: You two look like brother and sister! Will you be in the school play?  
  
Mokuba: Sure!  
  
End flashback!  
  
Ri: Oh. Okay!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------(End!)  
  
Yana: Tune in next time!  
  
Anjira: R&R! 


	5. YGO Stage Play! part 4

Yana: Another chapter of House of Randomology!  
  
Anji: Re is in charge of the lights in the play.  
  
Hana: ((who appeared outta nowhere)) Let's get this show on the road!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------(The REAL play!)  
  
Chapter 5: YGO Stage Play! Part 4  
  
School! Theater!  
  
Authoresses: ((in their seats))  
  
Stage!  
  
Yanu: Once upon a time in London, there was a café called Cinnamon Bread. And in that café lived young Lara Craft.  
  
Yana: ((is in her poofy waitress costume, serving coffee, duh))  
  
Yanu: Also in Cinnamon Bread Cafe, there were three orphans. Their names are Roxanne, Serenity and Mokuba.  
  
Ri, Serenity, and Mokie: ((feed the cat))  
  
Yanu: Now, there was this other café called Café Black. This café was less popular than Café Cinnamon Bread. So, Malik Bad Guy and his advisor, Kaiba Longstockings, are planning to kidnap the beautiful Lara 'cause she's pretty. Now I'm just just giving the plot away.  
  
Joey: ((comes in café))  
  
Yanu: There was Orlando. He comes to CCB for he had a crush on Lara. Duh. With his trusty steed, of course.  
  
Yani: ((in horrible horse costume))  
  
Ri: Lara! The plate broke!  
  
Yana: I'll get it!  
  
Tea: ...and that's why friendship is good!  
  
Yana: ((gets pieces of broken plate and Stabs Tea on the head with them))  
  
Tea: AAAAAAAH!!! ((is thrown outside the window  
  
Malik: Oh look! Another annoying citizen! I say we burn her for the heck of it!  
  
Marik: ((burns Tea with a lighter, gasoline, acetone and salt))  
  
Malik: Mwahaha... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! C'mon, minion number 3, say it with me!  
  
Marik: Um... mwa ha ha ha ha.  
  
Ri: Malik... Malik...  
  
Malik: Huh?? Who said that?  
  
Ri: Malik... MALIK!  
  
Malik: ((wakes up)) AAAAAAAAh! Huh? ((sees that he is in a hot spring)) What am I doing here?!  
  
Yana: You guys fell asleep and we couldn't get in there so yeah.  
  
Joey: THE WHOLE THING WAS A DREAM?!  
  
Ri: Yup.  
  
Yami: Dang!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- (END!)  
  
Yana: Next chapter, WHEN THE KAIBA BROTHERS ATTACK!!!  
  
Anjira: R&R! 


End file.
